Those Name
by Gunting Merah
Summary: Those Name. Ketika ia hampir gila hanya karena sebuah nama. . . Saber Arturia [Gilgamesh, Arturia P.]


Those Name

Lentera Jingga a.k.a Akashi Yukina

Arturia Pendragon and Gilgamesh, chara of Fate by Dato Nishiwaki

Common rules and disclaimer applied!

I do not own the chara but the crazy idea one.

Don't like don't read!

RnR

* * *

Those Name.

Ketika ia hampir gila hanya karena sebuah nama. . .

Saber _Arturia_

* * *

–Those Name © Lentera Jingga / Akashi Yukina | Saber, Gilgamesh of Fate | Drabble or Oneshoot?–

* * *

"_Arturia!"_

Saber mendengus. Lelaki bermata ruby itu selalu bisa membuat darahnya naik. Dan sepertinya, sang pangeran tak akan berhenti untuk mengganggunya sejak saat itu.

Demi apapun, Saber selalu mengutuk orang yang memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya; Arturia. Karena bagi Saber, Arturia bukanlah apa-apa melainkan nama yang akan mengingatkannya tentang batas antara dunia para lelaki dan dunia perempuan yang tak akan pernah terjamah. Dunia feminin yang akan membawanya pada sifat dasar perempuan–lemah, rapuh, selalu di bawah laki-laki, dan harus dilindungi.

Tapi bohong kalau tak ada orang yang memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Di dunia ini, hanya ada 3 orang yang diperbolehkannya memanggil dirinya dengan nama Arturia. Tou-san, Kaa-san, dan Bedivere nii-san. Jadi, laki-laki itu tidak termasuk di sini–ke dalam 3 orang yang diizinkannya menyentuh dunia kecilnya.

Tidak akan pernah, Gilgamesh Archer–tidak akan pernah memasuki titik nyamannya selama laki-laki itu mengganggu Saber dengan panggilan 'Arturia' yang tak akan pernah tergantikan bagi laki-laki itu. Karena Saber benci mengakui bahwa dia adalah tetap seorang perempuan, yang bisa dianggap lemah di hadapannya.

"_Arturia!"_

Mungkin ia gila. Perasaan itu selalu muncul ketika ia berhadapan dengan laki-laki berambut blonde itu. Karena sebelumnya tidak pernah–tidak ada yang ingin meneruskan perdebatan panjang bersamanya. Mungkin hanya sang pangeran yang ingin berdialok ria dengannya.

"_Arturia~"_

Tapi apakah harus seperti ini? Tidak bisakah ia menghentikan panggilan memalukan itu? Saber lelah dengan hal ini. Dan ia lelah menghadapi laki-laki yang merasa dirinya adalah pangeran yang selalu berhak untuk apapun, termasuk memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Tapi bukankah begitu? Laki-laki absolut ini selalu mengakui apa yang diinginkannya sebagai miliknya, sebagai hartanya karena dia adalah seorang pangeran?

_Persetan_, kalau Saber bilang.

Kepalanya kian pusing. Ia ingin berteriak keras, seakan-akan kepalanya mau pecah. Perasaan itu hadir begitu saja, memberi tekanan berat untuk pikiran dan batinnya. Siapa salah? Saber tidak tahu, dan ia tidak akan mencoba mencari tahu. Kepalanya sudah mau pecah hanya dengan memikirkan hal ini.

"_Arturia?"_

Positif. Saber mulai gila. Ia bahkan mulai berhalusinasi kalau lelaki pirang itu memanggilnya demikian. Padahal dihadapannya tidak ada siapapun, dan ia yakin di taman ini tidak ada orang selain dirinya. Jadi sang pangeran tak ada disini.

"_Arturia–"_

Jadi haruskah Saber mengakuinya? Perasaan yang lebih memalukan daripada terlihat lemah dihadapan laki-laki itu.

"_Arturia..."_

Cukup. Cukup. Ia tidak ingin tenggelam pada imajinasinya sendiri. Karena ia akan segera mengakuinya,

–bahwa Saber merindukan panggilan itu. Bahwa Saber merindukan laki-laki berambut pirang itu. Gilgamesh Archer–seorang yang akan mengklaim dirinya sebagai hartanya, miliknya, sesuatu dibawah kendali kekuasaannya. Bahwa laki-laki ini akan menjadi orang keempat yang diperbolehkan untuk memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya; Arturia.

Mungkin sudah terlambat. Pengakuannya hanya akan menjadi penyesalan terdalam daripada sebuah hal yang memalukan. Ia tidak akan marah, atau mungkin protes. Ia tidak akan mencoba menendang Gilgamesh seperti dulu, ketika ia mencoba memasuki dunia kecilnya yang merupakan privasinya. Tidak akan–hanya kalau laki-laki itu kembali, sehingga ia tidak akan kehilangannya lagi.

Ia ingin mendengar panggilan itu sekali lagi...

"_Artur–(r)ia..."_

Bisakah waktu diulang kembali?

.

.

.

FIN

Uwah~ saya mempublish fict kedua akhirnya ^^

Straight? Iya ini straight. I love both; straight and yaoi. Untuk fate, karena aku tidak menemukan yang tepat pasangan yaoi nya, Maka aku gunain aja si Saber /soalnya biasku di sana itu si Gil :/ ya soalnya aneh banget kan kalo aku pake bedivere? Ato mungkin lancer? Assasin? Bedivere aja deh... /nista kamu nak~/ tapi pada akhirnya aku gunain Saber. Karena menurutku dia mirip Bedivere /alasan yang ga nyambung/ dan dia juga keren, terlepas gender.

Lalu selebihnya, mungkin aku suka YAOI. Untuk KnB, Free!, Code: breaker, dan lain-lain. Durarara juga begitu. Tapi mungkin untuk SnK, Naruto, dan yang ini kurang dapet feel lah kalo yaoi. So ya maaf kalo aku ini rada ekstrim XD

Last, mind to leave comment here? #kedip-kedip


End file.
